Gabe's First Crush
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Gabe always thought girls were gross, untill Jo changed it all, will he think girl's are gross or be in love?   GDXJK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes another Gabe x Jo story! I got this idea from a movie on Disney Channel :) I think its called: Little Mattham. Its gonna be on at 7:00Pm!**

Teddy's POV

"Mom? where's my money for lunch?" I asked looking around.

"Its somewhere honey!" Mom answered dancing to something on tv.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at her.

"Trying to loose weight, since that little miss mom thinks she's skinner than me!" Mom said going up and down.

"Okay, weird." I said walking off.

Pj and Gabe were sitting down on the couch watching tv, Pj laughed out of no,where and jumped up and down.

"Your like mom all over again." I said smirking.

"Hey!" Pj yelled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Gabe, who sat there with a sour face while the girls on the tv laughed and jumped.

"What? dont like the girls?" I teased.

"Eww! girls are icky and gross!" Gabe said looking away.

"Not really, we are prett-"

"Guys! time for school!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

We got up and left before she could give us our lunch, Trust me you dont want sweaty tuna fish.

"Gabe, when did you get a bike?" Me and Pj asked.

"I...its a funny story." Gabe said getting on his bike.

"Well dont run into Ms,Dabny's house." I said walking off with Pj.

-Gabe's POV-

I laughed to my self and rode "My" bike to school, I sighed and was almost to my school,

Of course to my luck my friends always come up to me to knock me down, I finally made it to my friend Kyle.

"Hey dude, can I hold some money?" I asked getting off the bike.

"Yeah how much?" Kyle asked holding his wallet out.

"16 dollars." I asked.

"For what?" Kyle asked confused.

"My lunch, my mom sweated on it." I said doing a yucky face.

"Fine, hey where's your girlfriend Jo?" Kyle said handing me the money.

"Eww! Jo is gross! and I dont like girls." I said making another sour face.

"Yeah girls are icky and g-"

"Hey Kyle!" Ryan said coming to him.

"What do you want Ryan?" Kyle said turning around annoyed.

"My brother is sick, can I get a hug?" Ryan asked smiling.

"No! your gross and icky!" Kyle said backing away.

Ryan rolled her eyes and kept walking up to him, she finally got him and gave him a big hug.

"Ewww! she touched me!" Kyle yelled very loud.

Ryan laughed and let go quick, Kyle ran away scared out of his life.

"Wow, boys are dumb." Ryan said.

"Hey! I can hear you!" I said turning to her.

"Well you guys are." Ryan said walking away laughing to her self.

_Poor Kyle._

I sighed and walked away riding my bike untill I bumped into someone and fell out onto the floor.

"Oww, stupid! watch were your going!" Jo yelled feeling her head.

"Sorry Jo, I was busy hurrying to buy those cool pokeo cards!" I said picking my bike up.

"Pokeo?" Jo asked confused.

"Its a fun game!" I said never staring at her, just the floor.

"That's for babies!" Jo said.

"Shut up! you never play-" I stopped and stared at her.

A flashing light came down and was shinning on her and I could hear music in my head or around playing while Jo stood there annoyed.

"Gabe? Gabe!" Jo yelled snapping me out of my dream.

"Oh sorry." I said shaking my head.

"Thinking about Pokeo?" Jo joked laughing.

_She has a cute laugh, WAIT WHAT! I cant start liking her! Girls are gross and icky! _

"No!" I said blushing.

"Whatever stupid, your weird sometimes." Jo said walking away.

I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, _I don't like Jo! Girls are gross! _

**I stopped here for some reason ;) Anyway the light and choir was from Ned's declassify School survival school ;) Comment and chapter 2 will be coming ;) **

**#TaylarTot ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe's Pov

I couldn't get Jo out of my mind, everywhere I looked I would see Jo. _Get out of my head Jo_! I shook it all away and finally reached my blue locker.

"Hey Gabe, Ryan tried to kiss me again!" Mark said waklking up to me.

"Gross dude, well do you have my textbooks for next class?" I asked grabbing my journal.

"Yep, but I gave it to Jo." Mark said smiling.

My heart skipped a beat and I just froze.

"Jo really?" I said.

"Yeah, go ask her." Mark said running away from Ryan.

I sighed and saw Jo laughing and texting with her best friend Taylar.

"No or never." I whispered walking to her.

"Oh my god, Selena did what?" Taylar screamed.

"Hey Jo." I said softly.

"What do you want stupid?" Jo answered smiling a little.

"I need my text book." I said looking away from Taylar who kept staring at me.

"I guess..but you have to go kiss a dog first." Jo joked laughing with Taylar.

"Haha, that was so funny, can I have it Jo?" I said not staring at her.

"Fine, you always ruin the fun." Jo said annoyed.

"Well I better go, stupid Chris is running away from me alot." Taylar said walking away laughing.

"Give it to me!" I yelled staring at the floor.

"Okay, dont get your panties in a bunch." Jo joked handing the book.

"Thank you, you know the dog pound is open." I joked back laughing.

Jo stood there frowning and annoyed.

"Fine, I'm sor-" I cut off staring at her, again the lights and choir came on.

"Gabe? hello earth to stupid." Jo said staring at me more annoyed.

"Huh? oh well thanks for the textbook." I said looking away blushing.

I walked off before I could make more of a fool out of my self, Mark as always came up to my desk asking about the pokeo cards.

"Okay and this card needs to go ov- GABE!" Mark shouted.

I shook my head and stared back at him, _Crap!_ _they caught me staring at Jo._

"Dude, what's up with you? your like out of it." Mark said holding a pokeo card out.

"I was busy." I kinda lied.

"Yeah busy staring at Jo." Mark joked.

"I wasn't staring at Jo! I was staring at that pretty plant!" I lied.

"Whatever, stare at her during Gym we need to work on this now!" Mark ordered.

"At Gym? eww no!" I said with a sour face.

"I know you like her, but dude! girls are gross!" Mark explained.

"I know, Jo is icky." I said.

Mark laughed and finished working on pokeo while I sat there staring at Jo in slow motion.

I cant get Jo out of my head, I see lights and choir whenever I stare at her._.Am in love or insane? _

**REVIEW PLEASE! XOXO... :) **

**#TaylarTot**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe's Pov

Today went by fast, The bell was about to ring, Mark of course was busy with Pokeo. I lauged to my self and somehow Jo poked in my head again.

"Gabe, wanna come over and play Pokeo?" Mark asked.

"Umm...I have to ask my mom." I said.

"Whatever, you just gonna stare at Jo." Mark said.

"Am not!" I yelled loud enough where everyone and the teacher herard me.

"Gabe Duncan!" The teacher yelled mad as ever.

"Sorry sir." I said blushing a little.

Jo and Taylar started laughing out of nowhere, Jo's laugh was cute but Taylar's was okay.

"Like Jo's laugh?" Mark teased laughing.

"No!" I said.

Before Mark could say another else, The finally rang and I rushed out ridding my bike really fast that I almost fell out when I stopped and saw Jo and some older lady there.

"Stupid?" Jo said suprised.

"Watch out kid! you could of killed your self." The older lady said.

]I didn't say anything, I just breathed hard and staring at Jo. The stupid music and light came on again.

"Stupid?" Jo called.

"Huh? what?" I said seeing the lights dissaper and the music gone.

"Wanna come over and play Zombies video game?" Jo asked smiling with joy.

"S-S-Sure." I said blushing a little.

"Cool, lets go stupid." Jo said grabbing my wrist and running to home.

The walk wasn't that long, It was like 2 miles, We made it into the door and sat down on the couch waiting for Jo to hurry and put the game in.

"The game is in stupid, get ready to be beat!" Jo said sitting real close to me.

I jumped up to the other side and played the game, Jo kinda looked sad but she shook her head and played.

"Die Zombies!" Jo yelled.

I laughed and played more, I got tired and took a break while Jo played by her self, I stared at her and saw lights come on, I could hear my heart beat go faster and faster.

_She looks so cute, Ugh! stop thinking that! girls are gross even Jo!_

I shook my head and tried to think of something else beside Jo.

Jo's laugh interrupted my thought, she kept smiling and playing.

"Stupid, you gonna play or not?" Jo asked annoyed.

"I will, I'm just taking a break." I said sighing.

"Whatever stupid." Jo said.

I smiled and thought a stupid idea, I smiled and grabbed Jo's shoulders and knocked her down on the floor.

"What the heck stupid!" Jo yelled flipping me over.

"I wanted to see if I was stronger than you!" I said trying to flip her over.

"How's that working for you?" Jo asked laughing.

"Shut up!" I said finally flipping her over.

Jo laughed and flipped me over harder, We both stopped and stared at each other...

**Review! XOXO... #TaylarTot **


	4. Chapter 4

Gabe's Pov

It was kinda creppy, we just stared at each other breathing hard and not saying anything, the weirdest thing ever was that something in my head told me kiss her...

I cant kiss Jo! She's yucky and gross!

I cant do anything, she was ontop and had the biggest smile ever like she won this battle.

"You w-wanna get a drink?" I said ruining the moment.

Jo sighed and shook her head yes and let me go, I just ruined the moment, I'm such an idoit! Why couldn't I kiss her?

We had some apple juice real quick and just sat and talked, the house was really cool and she was really funny, I never noticed that before.

"So like the house?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, its really cool." I said smiling.

Jo laughed and punched me softly on the shoulder, I smiled and saw her mom come in with bags and bags full of shopping clothes.

"Hey Jo, I got y- who's this?" Mom asked staring at me.

"He's my friend Gabe." Jo said smiling at me.

"Well hello Gabe, wait your Amy Duncan's son." Jo's mom said staring at me.

"Yep, well her youngest." I said.

"I was her BESTEST friend ever, well untill she moved away." She said sadly.

"Well Mrs, Keener, she lives next door." I said smiling.

"Call me Jennette, and I might go see her." Jennette said walking away with the bags.

Out of no,where Jo grabbed me and threw me on the floor like we were doing 5 min ago, I laughed as she held me tight and stared at me with cold eyes.

"Really again?" I said.

Jo shook her head and let me go, I cant keep getting beat by a girl!

What I didn't know was that when I stood up, I was really close to Jo's face.

I blushed and looked away, trying not to face her and stare at her big brown eyes.

_Kiss her you idoit!_

I sighed and thought it over, I should just get my first kiss over with, I'm gonna do it, I gonna kiss her.

I smiled and stared at her, I leaned over and left a space between us before I could kiss her.

"Umm...Gabe what are you doing?" Jo asked laughing.

"Oh do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"No, I like it." Jo said leaning in too.

I smiled and we kept getting closer to each other faces, We finally reached enough where we could just kiss, _Just one more step..._

Before I could make the move, Jo closed the gap between us and kissed me.

"JO KEENER! Why is my notebook talking to me?" A voice yelled from the hallway.

We pulled back quick and Jo stared at the staris, I sighed and moved away from her and walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry Gabe, that was my grandma." Jo told me laughing and drinking some apple juice.

"Oh, well I better get going, See ya tomorrow Jo." I said grabbing my stuff and walking out the door waving at her.

The walk wasn't long, only about 2 miles from where I'm from, To my bad luck it started raining, I had to rush home, Falling down a couple of times..I finally made it and was about to open my door when a hand touched my shoulder, I gasped and my heart beated fast as I turned around...

**This chapter sucked :( I just wanted to post something! (: **

**Gonna finish my other stories (: **


End file.
